The present invention relates generally to gripping devices, or in other words to devices for gripping various objects such as pipes, rods, etc.
Gripping devices are known in the art. There are power-driven gripping devices which include gripping elements turnable by a power drive, such as for example pneumatic, electrical and other drives. The existing gripping devices have certain limitations in the sense that gripping elements of known gripping devices can grip objects within a narrow range of cross-sections. It is believed that the existing devices can be further improved.